russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory Jane
| last_aired = | preceded_by = The Princess' Man | followed_by = Wild Romance | related = | website = http://www.kbs.co.kr/drama/gloryjaein/ | production_website = http://kjhpro.com/?portfolio=%EC%98%81%EA%B4%91%EC%9D%98-%EC%9E%AC%EC%9D%B8 }} Glory Jane ( ; lit. "Young-kwang's Jae-in" or ''Man of HonorIn Korean, ''Youngkwang means "honor" and jaein means "man." The title is also a pun on the protagonists' names.) is a 2011 South Korean television drama series, starring Chun Jung-myung, Park Min-young, and Lee Jang-woo. The series follows the romantic and professional trials of an aspiring nurse and two baseball players as they strive for their love and dreams. It aired on KBS2 from October 12 to December 29, 2011 on Wednesdays and Thursdays at 21:55 for 24 episodes. Synopsis Yoon Jae-in (Park Min-young) is a hardworking nurse who does not remember her past. In fact she is the daughter of Yoon Il-goo (Ahn Nae-sang) who was the president of a trading company. Yoon Il-goo was killed in a car accident orchestrated by his friend Seo Jae-myung (Son Chang-min), to make sure that Jae-myung takes over control of the company. When Jae-in's mother Eun-joo (Jang Young-nam) received news of her husband's accident she took Jae-in and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by Jae-myung's goons, which separated the mother and daughter. Jae-myung ordered Kim In-bae (Lee Ki-yeol) who works as his chauffeur to send Jae-in, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where In-bae told her to never forget her name. 17 years later, In-bae's son, Young-kwang (Chun Jung-myung), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Jae-myung's son, Seo In-woo (Lee Jang-woo), who not only comes from a rich family but is currently the league's top star. While injured, Young-kwang meets Jae-in, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jae-myung's orders, In-bae is chased and killed in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent In-bae from revealing Jae-myung's dark secrets. Young-kwang decides to quit being a baseball player and owning his father's noodle shop. Jae-in also quits her job as a nurse to find a job with Young-kwang. In-woo finds himself disowned by his father, and the three of them apply for jobs at Jae-myung's office. Young-kwang and In-woo continue to vie for Jae-in's affections in a bitter rivalry that goes far back to their childhoods. Seo In-chul (Park Sung-woong) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim Kyung-joo (Kim Yun-joo), who happens to be Young-kwang's runaway sister. Then Eun-joo awakens from her coma. Cast 'Main characters' *Chun Jung-myung as Kim Young-kwang **Ahn Do-gyu as young Young-kwang *Park Min-young as Yoon Jae-in **Ahn Eun-jung as young Jae-in *Lee Jang-woo as Seo In-woo **Kim Ji-hoon as young In-woo *Lee Jin as Cha Hong-joo 'Supporting characters' *Son Chang-min as Seo Jae-myung *Park Sung-woong as Seo In-chul *Choi Myung-gil as Park Gun-ja *Lee Ki-yeol as Kim In-bae *Kim Yun-joo as Kim Kyung-joo *Nam Bo-ra as Kim Jin-joo *Jung Hye-sun as Oh Soon-nyeo *Kim Sun-kyung as Im Jung-ok *Lee Moon-sik as Heo Young-do *Kim Sung-oh as Joo Dae-sung *Choi Seung-kyung as Go Kil-dong *Ahn Nae-sang as Yoon Il-goo *Jang Young-nam as Yeo Eun-joo *Kim Seung-wook as Coach Choi *Choi Ran as Director of nursing service *Noh Kyung-joo as Oh Jung-hae Ratings Source: TNS Media Korea Awards and nominations International broadcast * It aired on cable channel KNTV from February 4 to April 22, 2012.http://www.kntv.co.jp/prog/detail/?p=22575 * It aired on local channel ABS-CBN starting February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013 at 4pm-4:45pm. Also re-aired on IBC from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014. It became a worldwide trending on Twitter during its airing and earns high TV ratings. * It aired on 8TV (Malaysia). Remake IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services produced a Philippine remake entitled Glory Jane, starring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in her first ever primetime leading role and her title role, with Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao, Maricar Reyes, Richard Poon, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz and Janina Vela. The series was aired from January 18, 2016 to July 29, 2016. References External links * [http://www.kbs.co.kr/drama/gloryjaein/ Glory Jane official KBS website] * [http://www.hancinema.net/korean_drama_Glory-Jane.php Glory Jane] at HanCinema * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3364908/ Glory Jane] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2011 South Korean television series debuts Category:2011 South Korean television series endings Category:2010s South Korean television series Category:Korean Broadcasting System television dramas Category:Korean-language television programming Category:Baseball television series